memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Template talk:Unwrittentopics
I think standard operating procedure on this page really should include using the summary field to 1. list the written article you are replacing (i.e. " minus Dalen Quaice " ) 2. also, list the new article you've added (i.e. " plus chocolate mousse " ) if your browse the history, you find it helps this template to be effective by showing a concrete list (in the history) of a lot of articles that were in demand, and how they were replaced -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 19:58, 19 Mar 2005 (EST) :Is there a way to make this automatic? I noticed User:Shran replaced a link on here and said it was because this is based on a page generated by the server. Maybe just have it be a feed from the server? Maybe that's impossible. Makon 05:25, 25 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::I have added a hidden comment to the top that tells people to keep the number of articles at five and link to the articles in the edit summary. Hope that helps. -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 21:49, 2 Jan 2006 (UTC) :::Your hidden comment seems to offset it a bit on my IE browser. Perhaps if it was put on the bottom, or on the same level on the right of the screen.--Tim Thomason 22:04, 2 Jan 2006 (UTC) ::OK. I think that did it. At first I didn't know what you were talking about, but then it took me a couple of tries for it to work right. It looks good to me, now. -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 22:20, 2 Jan 2006 (UTC) :::Yeah, it looks good now on my browser.--Tim Thomason 23:24, 2 Jan 2006 (UTC) ::::Same commentary that Makon, this list is based on . There may be a way to put automatically the 5 first references, which would avoid to change it all the time, in order to spend more time on other works. The same could apply to Popular topics,... - Philoust123 10:11, 28 April 2006 (UTC) Just a reminder to note what was added and removed in the summary box. Some are not. --Bp 21:36, 10 May 2006 (UTC) Problems? Anybody know why parts per million is merely struck out rather than being replaced entirely by the next unwritten topic? Furthermore, anyone know why a struck-out "parts per million" still appears on the ? --From Andoria with Love 11:19, 21 July 2006 (UTC) :My bet is that it is something to do with the changing stylesheet/whatevers behind the scene. I've noticed over the last ~24 hours that the width of the "central column" (between the MA links on the left and the google ads on the right) keeps changing wildly, and occasionally ends up being set too wide and that causes some minor issues with the edit window when it's wider than your widescreen mac screen. :) But that does strike me as an annoying change to the Wanted pages thing. -- Sulfur 12:25, 21 July 2006 (UTC) ::The PPM article is struck out because it already exists. It is still on the list of "unwritten topics", because that list is not updated at the moment. I suspect some server issues, which might also explain any temporary formatting errors. -- Cid Highwind 13:20, 21 July 2006 (UTC) I notice that when this page was first created, it was just a transclusion of , is there a reason that this was changed?--Commodore Spock 23:45, 24 March 2007 (UTC) : Actually, it was created a long time before that (most of it's history has been "purged" for some reason) and Splarka's addition was the first time it was that special page was transcluded. It was probably stopped in order to allow a variety of wanted subjects, as opposed to a new template making the first five or so about similar things. And probably that cross-out thing mentioned above.--Tim Thomason 23:54, 24 March 2007 (UTC)